


They didn't do it

by AlkaliasWolf



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Multi-chap, The Faces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkaliasWolf/pseuds/AlkaliasWolf
Summary: They hadn’t done it in time, the Faces activated and all hell broke loose, but this time there were no dragons to destroy them.





	They didn't do it

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the manga, but I have read other fics set in the manga, so I hope I did ok!

Natsu, Sting and Rogue were fighting against Mard Geer and they were finally gaining the upper hand. But, suddenly the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth fell to their knees, Natsu could sense no magic power coming from them.

“Yes! It is finally happening! Master E.N.D. will return!” Mard Geer exclaimed with the amount of glee one would see on a child who had received a new toy.  
“What the hell is happening?” Sting groaned out. Mard Geer just smiled. Oh no, the Faces. The guy smiled even wider upon seeing the realisation on Natsu’s face.  
“Soon all magic will be stripped from this world! And then we can rid our master of his shackles!” Mard Geer let out a manic laugh. There was one thing that was problematic though, Natsu was showing none of the symptoms as the other two.

“If you are getting rid of all magic, then how can I still do this?” Natsu lit his hand up with flames, he lit the other and left them alight. They never went out or flickered, nor did they dim. Natsu was as powerful as ever. All in the vicinity were curious. How could he still have magic?

All four of them turned their head to the book, it was glowing. Angry red light was streaming out in waves. They were so bright that they all covered their eyes. The light died down as soon as it had come. Mard Geer walked up to it and placed his hand on the cover, his smile grew even wider. “My master is free. But you are most peculiar, Natsu Dragneel. All the magic of this world is gone, but your hands are still alight. Why is that?”  
“How should I know?” Natsu was also in his own state of confusion. What was going on with him?  
“Well no matter, you shall soon be destroyed, my master will make quick work of you.” Mard Geer smirked, then he opened the book.

Natsu fell to his knees in pain, every nerve in his body felt like it simultaneously froze and blew up. This was worse pain, worse than anything he had ever felt in his life, he was certain that he was being ripped apart. He could feel pulsing, almost like a heartbeat.  
The pulses could now be heard all throughout the ruined guild of Tartaros.  
Then suddenly, all the pain stopped. He felt different, more in control, like he could rule the world. Natsu rose to his feet bewildered. He opened his eyes, but they were not the same black they had always been. What was once white was now a sickly yellow and the black was a deep red. His senses had furthered even more than they already were.  
Black marks began racing up his body. Horns protruded from his skull, scales lined his body. His hands and feet changed to resemble dragon claws, but the strangest of all was the wings that grew from his back and the tail, both were wreathed in flames.

The instant all this finished, Natsu changed. He was in power. He was the king. He could do anything.  
“Mard, what took you? I have been trapped in this body for 400 years. I would think my second in command would be able to free me sooner.” His voice had grown deeper and more animalistic.  
“Master?” Mard was in a trance. That dragon was his master E.N.D., he could not believe it.  
“Now Mard you know me better than that. You know I hate being called master, makes me feel old.” E.N.D relished in his freedom and breathed in the air for a few moments, finally he looked down. “Well, well, well. What do we have here? Ah, Sting and Rogue of the Sabertooth guild, Sting is the master after Jiemma was never seen after the Grand Magic Games, but of course, his body is right there,” He looked to the side, “It is wonderful to be free.”  
Sting struggled to make his body work in the form of words, “How do you know us? And what did you do to Natsu?”  
“How do I know? Well the answer is obvious,” Not Natsu breathed in deeply, “Everything this body saw, I can see. As for your friend, well he is right here. You are looking right at him. But, the body that you know was just a vessel, a vessel for me. I was trapped for 400 years. The dragon Igneel tried to defeat me, but alas, he was unsuccessful and trapped me in Natsu’s body.” His voice dripped venom as he said Natsu’s name.

Someone stumbled into the fray, the noise caught the attention of the demon and the slayers. They saw a man shuffling towards them, he had dark blue hair, no shirt, and a Fairy Tail guild mark on his chest. “Another toy! How fun!”  
\---  
Gray saw 2 people standing, and a few mounds lying on the ground nearby. He forced his body to walk, all so he could attempt to finish his father’s work. All his senses had dialled down, and he was in pain, but he had to do this or die trying. He heard a voice, but was unsure what the words were saying, because he knew this voice. It was a little different, but he knew that voice anywhere. Natsu. For once in his life he was relieved when he heard that voice. But that relief was short-lived.

One of the demons came rushing to him and he braced himself for an attack, but it never came. A creature with horns and red eyes with scales surrounding them was right in front of his face. That is not what scared him, this being had pink spiky hair and he smirked the same way as Natsu. It was Natsu.  
He wrapped a clawed hand around one of his arms and threw Gray across the field. He landed on his back harshly and with a cry of pain.  
“And to think, you can’t fight back! Your sense of self has been ripped from you!” Natsu laughed. What on Earthland? “I know that I can easily beat you now Gray!” His body went flying through the sky again, and again, and again.  
“NATSU!!!!!” A voice interrupted them all, one they all knew well. Lucy walked up to the fight and stood confidently in front of Gray. “Natsu stop it, this isn’t you!”  
“This is me, the real me!” He extended his wings, giving him a girth of 5 meters.  
“What about the Natsu that cares about his friends? The Natsu who is always annoying me? The Natsu that makes jokes and loves his guild? The Natsu that we all love.” The last part was muttered a bit quieter, but they all heard it.

“I told you, he is gone. E.N.D HAS RISEN! And there is nothing you can do about it” A single tear fell from Lucy until she gained a determined face and took out her whip.  
“I will bring you back!” Her whip flew out and caught him by the arm, but he just smirked and ripped his arm back and her along with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and critiscm is welcome! :)


End file.
